The primary objective of this study is to determine the New Ballard Maturation Score in sufficient numbers of newborn infants between 24 and 27 weeks of gestational age by maternal dates to calculate 95% confidence intervals for each week of gestation. Secondary objectives include the comparison of the New Ballard Maturation Score and best obstetrical estimate of gestation (B)B) to ascertain which is a better predictor of neonatal death or severe infant morbidity, the need for specific interventions and duration of hospital stay.